Unfathomable
by Coffe
Summary: Es el último día de clases, formalmente. El trío dorado se irá de Hogwarts. Sin embargo, muchas cartas podrán decir algo más de toda esta historia. Él no tiene amigos o hermanos, mucho menos espera tenerlos. Y de todas formas, ella… espera poder ayudar


Estaba sentado en su silla, su espalda reposaba, aunque no estaba seguro de que pudiera sostenerse por más tiempo, del que corría en su reloj. Esperaba pacientemente pero tampoco estaba seguro de tener la paciencia suficiente, como para no perderse entre sus pensamientos. Por más cuerdo que quisiera sentirse.

Hoy era su día final. El de los tres.

Se abrió la puerta y un sonido le dijo que debían arreglar las bisagras, sonando como viejas ruedas de un tren. Se detuvo, y los pasos en el suelo de piedra, le forzaron a levantar la cabeza. Se sentaron frente a él, pero no se dio cuenta si era alguien conocido o si era alguien totalmente indiferente.

Lo último que su mente ejecutó, fue que había mandado a llamar a uno de sus mejores alumnos, en su materia. A uno de esos alumnos que no se veían todos los días, y que estaba por marcharse.

― ¿Me necesitaba, profesor Snape? ― Escuchó su voz, y el pensamiento se esfumó como el humo del tren en el que estaba pensando.

En el dichoso tren donde partirían.

― Este es su último día, Srta. Granger. Este es el último día del "trío dorado".

― Sí, desde que me levanté pensaba en eso. ―contestó ella, ignorando el tono de él, al mencionar el "sagrado" apodo que se habían ganado durante sus años en Hogwarts.

― Por fortuna, usted ha aprobado la mayoría de sus materias con los conocimientos completos― meditó. Ella se mordió el labio inferior y dio un respingo. Por más que trató, supo que eso no era todo lo que debió hacer a lo largo de su trayecto.

― Sí, las aprobé todas y cada una. Con un marco de sobresaliente en algunas de ellas. Sin embargo, me atrevo a decir que me faltaron conocimientos por adquirir.

― La vida terminará enseñándole el resto, de alguna forma― se levantó del asiento y paseó alrededor de su despacho, con un gesto insondable.

― Fue grato conocerlo― declaró ella, y eso terminó por hacerle pensar otras cosas que había comenzado a alejar de su cabeza, desde que llegó aquel mes.

― Creo que todo será diferente, sin… el trío dorado. De todas formas, asumo que ya existirá algo que pueda distraerme.

― Las burlas qué tuvo al pobre Neville todos estos años, con los nervios destrozados― le pareció una crítica, pero la ignoró de forma olímpica.

― Longbottom solo fue parte de mis bromas, para un uso específico. ¿Realmente cree que podría tratar a alguien de una forma tan cruel?

― No dejó de molestarnos en todo el trayecto educacional por el que pasamos― le recordó y eso, le hizo sentir que parte de su mensaje, tenía razón.

― Probablemente, pero así era como debía ser. Así era como yo…

― Sí, cómo el profesor Snape interactuaba. Lo sabemos perfectamente. Quedó muy claro― su voz parecía recriminarle algo, pero sus sentidos estaban tan dormidos que no dio con lo que trataba de explicarle.

― En realidad, había una razón especifica por la cual las burlas hacia su persona existían; me hacían sentir vivo.

― ¿Se burlaba para sentirse vivo? Que no se cuántas veces me llamó Sabelotodo insufrible y todos esos insultos que normalmente no suelo recordar.

― Prácticamente. Pero lejos de todo eso, no espero que me perdone.

Hermione Granger no dijo nada más y dejó de morderse el labio. Severus revisó un par de documentos antes de volver a levantar la vista hacia su lugar de origen. Sus labios estaban fruncidos y su expresión de concentración, le dijo que ella luchaba contra algo que no sabía si decir o si simplemente, dejar pasar.

― Dígalo si tiene que decirlo, mañana no tendrá tiempo.

― ¿Se sentirá muy solo, cierto? ― escuchó y sonrió con suavidad. ¿Había en su voz un tono de preocupación? ¿Un tono de cierta nostalgia?

― Viviré con eso, no tiene de qué preocuparse. Señorita Granger, ¿sabe por qué simplemente nos despertamos al día siguiente, aunque no haya nada que mirar tras la ventana? ¿O sea simplemente lo mismo de todos los días?

― ¿Por qué nos ilusionamos al pensar, qué monotonía o aburrimiento nos traerá la vida, el día que sigue?

― Exacto.

― Pero usted podría ser feliz, hacer feliz a alguien. Si tan solo dejara de insultar a cualquier cosa que se le cruzara.

― Nunca pretendí ser feliz o hacer feliz a alguien con mi presencia. O esperar lo mismo a cambio.

― Todos son felices con algo. Todos pueden ser felices.

― Entonces, sea feliz con lo que se le ha enseñado. Seguro tendrá un buen currículum, y terminaremos firmándole sus solicitudes y referencias de trabajo. Aunque deteste las formalidades.

― Eso es deprimente― suspiró ella y sus labios, dejaron de fruncirse para darle lugar a una mueca que Snape muy bien conocía, pero que detestaba; lástima.

― Tal vez, pero así es la vida.


End file.
